Olivia
JEHDHDNVDJBRRHJFVRBFJFKDGFRNFIFYDBRNFKNFKFHRGRHKRKRRKTHRHTKRJJTIRKFHRHRJRHGRJRFTJ Olivia is a Friends figure introduced in 2012. She is one of the five main characters, and is the focus of the theme's television series, LEGO Friends of Heartlake City. She is the smart girl of the group. She currently appears in nine sets. She met Ross during school they soon became very strong friends. She is awesome at science and everyone comes to her for advice on fixing things. she is a Expert at everything and she is cute pretty and beautiful. |} Description Variants Olivia has seven variants, all of which have the same hairpiece. The headpiece's eye colour was initially dark orange in 2012 but changed later to brown. Olivia has a light nougat skin. Olivia's eyes are brown in colour or orange if you purchased her in 2012. Above her eyes she has curved black eyebrows. She has a smile decorated with pink lipstick, and like all of the mini-dolls, Olivia has a nose. Her hairpiece depicts brown, wavy hair. There are two holes in her hairpiece; one on the top and one on the left to hold bows and other accessories like crowns and sunglasses. http://static3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120117175719/lego/images/1/18/Oliviares.jpg In 3065 Olivia's Treehouse, her shirt is bright pink with a large heart with a white outline and three smaller white hearts surrounding it. She wears a dark blue layered skirt with pink tights and white boots. In 3315 Olivia's House, 3184 Adventure Camper and 30102 Desk, Olivia wears a light purple short skirt, she has light nougat legs and light pink shoes. She wears the same shirt she wears in her Tree House variant, a bright pink shirt with large heart with a white outline and three smaller white hearts surrounding it. Olivia's outfit in 3933 Olivia's Invention Workshop includes an orange sleeve-less vest decorated with white love hearts with pink outline, as well as pink curvy lines and dots, combined with green jeans with magenta butterflies on the side and purple sandals. Her appearance in 3937 Olivia's Speedboat depicts Olivia wearing a pink layered skirt and white shoes. She has the same top she wears in her Inventor Workshop variant, an orange vest decorated with two white hearts with pink outline, pink curvy lines and dots. In 3316 Friends Advent Calendar, Olivia wears a turquoise jumper which is decorated with purple spots and hearts, and a dark blue snood. Olivia wears a dark blue skirt with pink tights and white boots as in her Tree House variant. http://static4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121230105514/lego/images/b/b0/Olivia-Foal.jpg In 2013, she appears in two sets, one for each wave; In 41003 Olivia's Foal, she wears a light blue skirt and white shoes. She has a violet top printed with a partially-white and black hearts. In 41010 Olivia's Beach Buggy, Olivia is seen in her second beach outfit, wearing a pink swimsuit top with flower design with part of her skin showing at the top. Her arms and hands are bare showing light nougat skin. She also wears green jeans with purple butterflies on the side and purple sandals. http://static4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131115111636/lego/images/0/0f/Olivia_41026.jpg In 41026 Sunshine Harvest Olivia wears a white sleeve-less top with a picture of a brown branch with pink flowers, a dark blue layered skirt and lavender shoes with matching anklets around her bare light nougat legs. In LEGO Friends of Heartlake City Edit In the theme's television show (LEGO Friends of Heartlake City) she is very similar to her appearance in 3315 Olivia's House, 3184 Adventure Camper, and 30102 Desk, except she also wears a light pink hair band. Background Edit Out of the five friends, Olivia is the smartest girl in the group. She is the daughter of Peter and Anna, and the niece of Sophie. Olivia has four best friends, Andrea, Emma, Mia and Stephanie. She is also friends with Andrew, Christina, Chloe, Ella, Katharina, Kate Jacob, Nicole, Matthew, and Maya. She lives with her parents and cat, Kitty in a house in Heartlake City. Olivia has another pet cat, Maxie, a pet dog, Scarlett, and a pet bird, Goldie. Olivia also has a new pet foal, which she takes care of frequently. She seems to have some skills in robotics as she created a robot in her invention workshop. Olivia also celebratesChristmas. http://static1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120804142735/lego/images/b/b8/3937_alt3.jpgOlivia on her speedboatShe enjoys decorating her house, taking care of her foal, and meeting at the café with her friends. Olivia also likes hanging out at her house, her invention workshop and at her treehouse, going on trips the beach where she rides around the sand on her beach buggy and cruising around the water in her speedboat. Olivia's favourite colour is pink and her favourite food is barbecue. Olivia also likes cupcakes, cherries, fruit and ice lollies. Olivia wants to be either a scientist or an engineer when she's older. She loves her friends, science, school, drawing, inventing things, nature, hiking, her pets, her family, photography, and history. Her personality is friendly, kind, shy, and sweet but sometimes her friends think she can be stubborn. In LEGO Friends of Heartlake CityEdit Olivia comes to Heartlake City with her aunt Sophie. Olivia is upset that she has no friends, and after two weeks Sophie tells her to meet Mia at the stables. Anna (Who is not her mother in the show) gives her Scarlett to take care of. Olivia lets go of Scarlett and she chases her around Heartlake City, bumping into Jacob, Emma, Stephanie, Andrea, and lastly Mia. Olivia says sorry to everyone and they forgive her; and the girls then become best friends. The girls decide to enter Scarlett in the World Petacular. During one of their rehearsals, the stage falls down but Olivia saves the day with her blueprints. Olivia is later seen dancing at Andrea's performance. Notes Edit *In her "About me" from LEGO.com, Olivia says her cats are named Missy and Spooky. In the sets they are named Kitty and Maxie. *Olivia has the same face as Danielle, Marie, and Theresa (Part 11815). *2013 Friends sets, as well as 2012 sets in more recent production runs, Olivia's eyes are brown instead of orange. This head piece is also used on Maya and Danielle. LEGO.com About Me Edit Appearances Edit ;Set appearances *3065 Olivia's Treehouse (Pink top, dark blue skirt, pink tights and white boots) *3315 Olivia's House (Pink top, purple skirt and pink sandals) *3933 Olivia's Invention Workshop (Orange top,green shorts and purple sandals) *30102 Desk (Pink top, purple skirt and pink sandals) *3184 Adventure Camper (Pink top, purple skirt and pink sandals) *3937 Olivia's Speedboat (Orange top, light pink skirt and white shoes) *3316 Friends Advent Calendar (Turquoise jumper, dark blue skirt, pink tights and white boots) *41003 Olivia's Newborn Foal (Dark purple top, light blue skirt and white shoes) *41010 Olivia's Beach Buggy (Pink top, green jeans and purple sandals) *41026 Sunshine Harvest (White top, dark blue skirt and purple shoes) ;Television appearances *''LEGO Friends of Heartlake City'' Gallery of Variants Edit Gallery Edit --Gallery (http;//lego.wikia/com/rossgellerwika(friends) http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/File:Olivia.pngAnimated renderinghttp://lego.wikia.com/wiki/File:OliviaB.pngPicture on the Friends websitehttp://lego.wikia.com/wiki/File:Olivia_picture.jpgDrawing of Olivia http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/File:Hearthlake_Vet_3.jpgWith Mia and Stephanie at 3188 Heartlake Vethttp://lego.wikia.com/wiki/File:Olivia_Stephanie_Nicole.jpgWith Stephanie and Nicolehttp://lego.wikia.com/wiki/File:Friends.pngdrawing of her with her friends http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/File:Olivia,_mia_and_foal.jpgWith Mia and her foalhttp://lego.wikia.com/wiki/File:Friends_having_fun.jpghaving fun with her friends Category:Ross geller